Sparks
by viper209n
Summary: AU. He thought she would smell different.
1. Smell

**A/N** _: Title from Coldplay's song, 'Sparks', from their album 'Parachutes'. This is the first of several small fics from this alternate universe. They may not all be connected or they may complement one another. I haven't written them all yet so I don't know but they will all be in this 'story'. So enjoy!_

He thought she would smell different if she was not his anymore. And to a certain extent she did. When she would pass him at parties, she smelled of alcohol, more so now than when she was with him. She had always drank but now it was different, worse.

But when they were alone, which did not happen often, she would smell the same. She used the same perfume he had given her their first year together. Her hair would blow in the breeze and he could tell she used the same shampoo, peach. He had realized how ridiculous he had been to think she would change that much. People do not alter their bathing techniques when they are no longer with a certain person.

He was almost comforted that she smelled the same. Like a part of her still belonged to him. But she did not. And they were different people. He often wondered how they got here but he did not have to ponder too long before the memories rushed back.

It started with her 'comforting' an ex-boyfriend. She assured him that she was just being there for her friend but his jealousy had pushed her away. And now, years apart, they were such different people than they used to be.

He did not think they had one thing in common any more. (Not that they did to begin with anyway.) They had lost every thing that once brought them together.

He became greedy while she became cold-hearted. (Which ironically would have made them a perfect fit.) He had come to grips with the fact that they would never be 'them' again and just took comfort in the fact that she smelled the same.

One night, a night neither of them thought would ever exist again, he discovered that she had the same gorgeous blue eyes. He had not seen them for so long; usually her eyes were filled with anger and disdain when she looked at him. But now they danced.

He learned that she smiled the same when she would smile, really smile. Not the half smile she gave her new guy. The smile she reserved for him alone. When he would say something witty or something stupid and her smile would reach her eyes and then her eyes would smile too. That smile. It was the same.

He was amazed by the tension that surrounded them. How suddenly it could flow between them and quickly engulf the whole room setting it on fire.

He marveled at the feeling of her lips against his. They were the same soft simple amazing lips. Her lips could be relenting and aggressive at the same time. They meshed so perfectly with his.

Her tongue pushing against his lips begging for entrance was the same. It was teasing yet urgent and within seconds, he let her in and massaged hers with his.

She tasted amazing. His heart skipped a beat when he tasted no hint of alcohol. She was sober. He was sober. And they were kissing. His hand was in her hair, feeling that same silk he had so many times before. His other was on the small of her back, feeling her toned muscles, then it was on her hip, pulling her closer.

They dared not part, not even to breathe. This felt too good, familiar yet amazing.

She needed to breathe or she would die. Her hands cascaded up his abs toward his strong chest, which caused him to pull away. It had always been their sign to stop when he felt her hands on his chest like that. Their foreheads rested against each other as they both panted, eyes closed, enjoying the moment they both knew would not last forever.

She looked back up into his eyes. They were the blue she loved, the blue that had once loved her back. She noticed his lips, full and knowledgeable of every part of her. She could not help but run her hands through his dark hair, remembering all the nights of entwining her fingers through them while he did things she dared not speak of in public. She smiled at the thought and shivered at the feeling of his hands, both on her hips now. Those hands which knew exactly were to hold and touch her. The strong arms that used to hold her through the night, protecting her.

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered. Remembered why this was forbidden, why they could not be together.

He was Sandy Cohen, mayor of Newport.

And she was Kirsten Cooper, Ice Queen and ruler of the Newport Group.


	2. In Laws

**A/N : **_Timeline is different than the show. Sandy and Kirsten split sometime after Marissa's death and Kirsten married Jimmy at least a year after her divorce so the canon event that happens in this chapter occurs later than it did in canon._

I figured my father would be happy. Or at the very least, quiet. He and Sandy had fought continually since the day they met. Dad always preferred Jimmy.

So when I married Jimmy, I assumed Dad would shut up about my choice in men. And he did. He and Jimmy got along great. Jimmy was purebred Newport and loved sailing. He and Dad often went out on the boat. I hate the ocean and barely even go near the docks for events on boats that are tied to land. Fish freak me out.

About three months into our marriage, it starts to annoy me that Jimmy and my dad don't fight. I can't grasp why I am so upset but I am. I miss the anger, the yelling. I miss standing up for my husband and later hearing about how sexy it is. I miss needing to defend my marriage, my love. I miss the mind blowing sex afterward.

Jimmy finds glory in the fact that he and my father get along in a way that Sandy never stood a chance to. Sometimes he talks and talks about it while I either ignore him or roll my eyes. I can't help but think that Sandy never annoyed me like this. But then Jimmy buys me lingerie, chocolates, diamonds, and flowers for Valentine's Day and that's more than Sandy would do. After we make love, Jimmy tells me how much he loves me and how much he missed me while we were apart. He tells me how hard it was to watch Sandy touch and kiss me all those years. I kiss his lips and ask him to not talk about Sandy while we are like this, cuddling, naked. He thinks it's because it's awkward for me to do so. But really it's because I fake orgasms when I am with Jimmy and it takes a lot of self control not to tell him that when he compares himself to Sandy.

Almost five months into our marriage, I find myself reading the paper in the dining room when my father and husband come back from sailing. I ask them how it went and don't listen to their answer. Dad knows I don't care but Jimmy never does. I find it so easy to lie to him. Mainly because he believes the lies without question. I felt so bad the first few times but I don't anymore and I'm not sure why.

I am concentrating on the newspaper when I hear my dad using his professional annoyed tone. It is the voice he usually reserves for important but difficult customers. He actually tries to be polite (which, if you know my dad, is a feat in itself) but is almost at the end of his rope. Since we are in my home and he is talking to my 'perfect' husband, I look up from the paper to find out what is going on.

Jimmy is prattling on about whatever while Dad is listening, leaning on the kitchen island. I can tell he is frustrated about something. Jimmy takes a sip of his beer and Dad takes this moment to speak. He lies to Jimmy about his stance on America's foreign policy. I scrunch my eyebrows at this. My father and Jimmy always agree when it comes to politics (and everything else). I don't understand why he is lying.

After Jimmy swallows his drink, he responds, "Everyone's entitled to their own opinions. I just think…" and on he went. My father sighed and his grip on the counter tightened. I was smirking widely as I looked back down at the paper. It was clear in that moment that my father missed Sandy Cohen.

It's unbelievable but obviously true. I laugh as I wonder if Sophie Cohen misses me in some way. I stop laughing as soon as it clicks in my mind that I miss her.

Jimmy's mother had always loved me. Had loved. Of course, that was before I broke her son's heart to go to Berkeley. Before I brought Sandy home and kept him close to me the whole time, protecting him from the Newpsies. She was angry with me now. For marrying her son too late and not providing her with 'perfect' grandchildren. She was angry that I hadn't fused the Coopers and the Nichols into a power family as soon as I could. I had ruined the plan that had been set since Jimmy and I were infants.

The Nana's anger and hatred I could take. She was semi-justified. Her son had stayed across the country from her so he could be with me. I came from a background that was everything she hated. My father stood for everything that could be wrong with a person and Sophie judged me as such. At the time, she had been wrong to do so because I was not my father. Although, now she'd have plenty of reasons to hate me.

A few months after my marriage to Jimmy was a year old, I read 'Sandy' on my cell phone and answered.

"Sandy, Seth can't stay with me next weekend. I'm going out of town!" Seth was common fighting ground for us. It was hard enough when we were still together for us to agree on how to raise and discipline Seth. Now, without us being 'a united front', as Sandy always put it, there was little to no chance.

"Seth's not why I am calling." There's something in his voice that makes my heart stop. I could tell that something was not right. I try not to but I transform into Kirsten Cohen again.

My voice softened. "What's wrong?" I asked but he would not answer. Something clicked and I realized that I wasn't talking to Sandy but instead I was talking to the Mayor of Newport. He was talking to the Ice Queen and was not going to tell her what was wrong. "Sandy. Tell me." I hoped my tone told him that the walls were down.

"My sister called. My mom. She has cancer. I…"

"Where are you?"

"My office."

"I'm coming." I snap the phone shut and rush to him, berating myself as I go. I tell myself that he is my ex and I can't just go comfort him. But a tiny part of my heart screams the loudest. 'Sandy is hurting,' and that's all I need to hear.

I open the massive door to his office and it shuts itself behind me. He was sitting in his chair looking out the window but, upon hearing his door open, turned around immediately. He gets up and walks toward me.

"I wanted to be alone and no one's here because it is Saturday." His voice sends chills across my skin. I look into his eyes and can tell that he hasn't cried yet. I wonder if the Mayor of Newport cries.

I don't think. I just do what that tiny part of my heart shouts at me and throw my arms around him, pulling his head into my neck. Hesitating at first, soon I feel his arms surround me, holding me tight.

"It's going to be okay." I tell him, stroking his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" I know he is asking me why I am being nice. I also know that he is saying, 'I don't know why you are doing this but please don't stop.'

With his head still buried into my neck, I answer, "I know what it's like to hear that news. It's killing me to know you are hurting like that."

"That's odd considering hurting each other is what we do best these days." He sounds amused though I don't know why. But it works for us.

It takes a moment before I ask. "Why was I the first one you called?"

He lifts his head from my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "How would you know that?"

"I still know you, Sandy. I still think of you. Sometimes I even miss you." I admit, although I cannot figure out why.

I am looking up into his eyes and he is staring right back into mine. He used to do this to me all the time. Look into my eyes and read my soul. I realize that my chest is rising at an alarming rate as my breathing quickens. He is staring at me with _that_ look. And I am not looking away. The hair on my arms is standing up and suddenly the room is very hot. It reminds me of our old Berkeley days when he or I would say one thing, one simple word, and suddenly the sexual tension was through the roof.

Perhaps seduction was his plan all along, I think for one second before Sandy's lips are desperately pushing against mine. I let him in immediately. His hands are on my hips as I pull his face closer and closer.

Before I know it, my spine shrieks, telling me I've been pushed against the wall, hard. Before my spine stops yelling, my legs shout instructions for me to wrap my legs around his waist, which I waste no time doing. Our kiss is sloppy but it feels too good to correct it. Sandy breaks away from me and kisses down my neck to my chest and further still, pulling my shirt down so he can kiss the rise of my breasts. I moan louder than I have in forever and he smiles against my skin.

I know that he has figured out everything by the volume of the moan and the fact that it took less than 45 seconds to get me there. He knows immediately that he is indeed superior to Jimmy in the bedroom, like I told him for years. He also knows that I have been neglected and the look in his eyes tells me he is about to fix that.

He turns away from the wall and walks the two of us to the couch while I lick, kiss, and bite at his neck. We lay down and, before I can think, his hands are all over me. They run over and then under clothes. He pulls at the material, stripping me of it. I hurry to catch up with him, tugging at his shirt and pants. While I work at undressing him, he is making his way down my body. He moves fast, desperate to please me. His fingers tease while his lips have me nearing the edge of control. Finally, I succeed and he is as unclothed as I am. It does not take long before he and I are both sweaty and panting. It felt better than it ever had. I figure on account of how long it had been since we had been together it was destined to be amazing. He remembers every sensitive spot I have and manipulates me to the point that I am screaming his name.

I am trying to be careful not to leave evidence, as is he. But we both lack control at certain points. He has to pause to stop my fingernails which probably have caused his back to look like he has been attacked by a wolf. I have to pull his hair, hard, to get him to stop sucking on my neck, though I am sure there's already a bruise. We are acting like animals and I'm sure we sound like them too.

We push each other further and further until we are over the edge and he collapses on top of me. I run my hands through his soaked hair and am engulfed by his scent, which is so primal to me that I am turned on again. Our chests pound into one another as we try to breathe again.

I close my eyes and they are not shut long before thoughts creep into my mind.

I've just cheated on my husband…

with my ex-husband…

and I shouldn't have…

but I don't regret it. what is wrong with you?…

it felt too good to be sorry about it…

Sandy picks his head up from my shoulder and I wonder if perhaps I said all that out loud or perhaps he had read my mind again. Then worse, I think, maybe he regrets this all together and he is thinking about Julie and how he's hurt her.

Before I can ask him anything, he leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back as his hands make their way slowly down my body. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes and I know that he is asking me. I push my body into his and kiss him again.

We start the process over again and before he touches me somewhere that would immediately clear my mind, I laugh to myself at the thought that it had been Sophie Cohen that brought us back together at least for today.


	3. Talking

**A/N :** _I know I said I would work on what people voted for on the poll located at my profile page. But I already had most of this and, at the suggestion of my awesome beta, was adding a scene. I finished that so here it is. _

_As for the poll, the stories winning right now are 'Tears & Rain', 'Mistletoe', and 'She Will Be Loved'. Please do go vote if you haven't._

_Enjoy!_

**This chapter continues where chapter two, In-Laws, leaves off.**

After the third round, Sandy and Kirsten fell into a lover's silence on his office couch, covered only by Sandy's suit jacket lying lazily over their waists. Within minutes, Kirsten could hear Sandy's soft snore, which he probably still denied he had. She remained in his arms for a few minutes, reveling in his warmth. As his breathing got deeper, the facts set in.

Kirsten Cooper, adulteress, mistress to the mayor of Newport. Who, incidentally, was her ex-husband.

She needed to leave. She had no idea how long she had been here. When a person engages in such a mind-blowing euphoria for the first time in years, keeping up with the time is not a priority.

Carefully, she slid out of Sandy's grasp and began hunting for her clothes. Her underwear and pants were the last to be discarded and, therefore, were the easiest to locate. After several minutes of searching, she finally found her bra on his desk. As she pulled it away, a picture frame was revealed. Ironically enough, Sandy had tossed it over a wedding picture of him and Julie. Kirsten felt suddenly amused and nauseated at the same time.

"Is it 1985 again?"

A voice startled her from her task. She turned back to Sandy, who was lying in the exact same spot with his eyes still closed. Slowly, he sat up and looked at her.

"Were you going to wake me up? Or just leave me sleeping naked in my office?" He extended his hand for his boxers which were on the chair beside her.

"I was going to wake you once I was dressed."

She sat on the couch, fumbling with her shirt, watching as he pulled his clothes on. As she pulled her shirt over her head, the lump that had formed in her throat became too large to ignore. Huge tears began to roll down her face. Only a few minutes passed before a sniffle escaped from her and Sandy realized she was crying. He was beside her in an instant.

"Oh. Hey." He pulled her down to the couch, hugging her close. "I know you feel guilty but…"

Kirsten sniffled. "No. I don't." She began to sob loudly again.

Sandy tried to stifle a chuckle. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I should feel guilty! I cheated on my husband!" She shrieked before mumbling. "What a whore."

"Kirsten, you are hardly a whore." He gave a small snort. "You cheated. So what? It's not like it was the first time. I mean, let's remember what caused us to breakup in the first place." He looked away for a moment before laughing. "No, you're not a whore. You just have some whore-ish tendencies. Nothing wrong with that."

When Sandy looked back at his ex, he realized that she was in no mood to joke around. Her eyes were narrowed and rimmed with red.

"God, you can be such a bastard."

"Oh, sweetie, you know I was just talking to talk. You're not a whore."

"I find it amazing that you can call me 'sweetie' and a whore in the same breath. And don't call me 'sweetie'."

"I didn't call you a whore, I said you weren't one."

Kirsten stood up and straightened her outfit one last time. "I need to go home," she said moving toward the door.

Sandy stood up quickly, racing in front of her. "Aw, Kirsten. C'mon. Stay. I'll make it worth your while." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Sandy! Are you nuts? Don't you think we've sinned enough? Haven't we hurt Jimmy and Julie enough times today?"

Sandy laughed, bitterly. "How did Jimmy answer that question when you slept with him?"

"Oh my god!" Kirsten yelled, taking a step back from him. "Do not start that again!"

But Sandy didn't want to stop. "He told you he didn't care how much it hurt me, didn't he? He just wanted you to keep screwing him."

"I did not screw him!"

Sandy's tone was mocking. "Oh, I'm sorry. 'Make love.' Did you give any thought to me after you 'made love' to Jimmy?"

"His daughter killed herself, Sandy! He was devastated! I didn't touch, kiss, or screw him but I couldn't just leave him to wallow in his sorrow."

"Of course, you couldn't, Kirsten. You never could leave him alone."

Kirsten looked at him, incredulous. "Goodbye, Sandy." She calmly walked toward the door.

Sandy shouted after her. "If that's all it was, Kirsten, then why aren't we still together?" Her hand stopped on the doorknob. "Why did we break each other's hearts?"

A moment of silence passed between them. Without turning to face him, she finally answered. "We're different people."

Sandy was ready with an answer for her. "Yeah? Well, two different people just had an amazing time together. Three amazing times, actually. Three amazing times that felt just as good as it used to. So how exactly is it different?"

"Jeez, Sandy." She finally turned around and looked at him. "I don't know. You are the freaking mayor of a town which is the epitome of everything the Sandy Cohen I knew despised. You are married to a woman you used to hate and you hate the woman you used to be married to."

"Hey," he interrupted. "I could never hate you!"

"Well, you should. I'm a bitchy workaholic. I'm a terrible mother and wife. _And_ I'm married to the man who you've always been compared to and told that you could never be better than."

Sandy chuckled. "Well after the shows we put on, I'll never doubt that again. I mean, does he just not care about your pleasure or is he just bad at sex in general?"

"Don't get a complex." Kirsten warned, bored with the subject. After all, it was one she was too aware of.

"Oh, baby, it's too late for that."

Kirsten flinched as if she heard nails on a chalkboard. "_Don't_ call me baby! I'm not your baby."

"Mm. That's right. You're Jimmy's." The words were bitter as they left his tongue.

"And you're Julie's! Doesn't it bother you that you've hurt your wife?"

"Oh," he smirked. "Does sleeping with your ex-wife really count as adultery?"

She glared at him, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"Of course I didn't want to hurt Julie but you're pretty damn irresistible." She blushed and he grinned. "Plus, it's not the biggest secret that my marriage to Julie is more of a political move. We're not exactly star-crossed lovers."

"I don't know. The new Sandy Cohen and the new Julie Cooper seem kind of perfect for each other."

Sandy chuckled. "Some would say _our _corruption finally makes us perfect for each other."

Kirsten knew he was not talking about himself and Julie anymore.

"What do they know, right?" She murmured.

Sandy smiled sadly before chuckling. "You should have heard Ma when I told her I was marrying Julie Cooper."

Kirsten laughed. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"I've never heard so many curse words in my life. From such an old lady, too." He laughed with Kirsten before returning to the serious mood of earlier. "I bet your father was pleased at your wedding."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I figured you'd be happy that your father was happy and not always telling you that you picked the wrong man."

"I guess that's what you get for assuming." She mumbled, hoping Sandy wouldn't hear.

"So you aren't happy?" He pushed.

Kirsten felt her walls go back up. She didn't come here to talk about this. "What is your problem? Why are we arguing over my marriage? It's like it confuses you."

"I just don't understand what draw he has."

Kirsten snorted. "You wouldn't."

"What does that mean?"

"He's what you're not. He's helpful. He doesn't complain. He'll actually celebrate Valentine's Day because he knows that I love it!" She smirked. "Heck, he even _washes_ the dishes before he puts them in the dishwasher!"

"Oh, I see. You don't want to lose your little housewife, Jimmy."

"Leave him alone, Sandy!"

"Tell me, Kirsten. Do you enjoy being married to a woman?"

"Do you enjoy being a dick?"

"You were enjoying my –"

"Sandy!"

"I'm just saying didn't hear you complaining. Although, it's no wonder."

"Leave it alone, Sandy."

"When was the last time? Huh? With Jimmy, I mean. I _know_ when the _last_ time was."

"Why do you have to do this? You know the answer. Why ask?"

"Because. I want to know why you're even with him."

"He makes me happy."

Sandy shook his head. "He makes it easy." He said, softly.

"That's not fair!" Her eyes were filling again with tears. "He loves me."

"Exactly. He loves you. Do you really love him?"

"He does things for me. He doesn't complain about every little thing about this town. We actually have things in common! We don't scream and shout and argue about everything!"

"Yeah, great guy. Steals from everyone in town. Quits looking for a job and lives off of 'the richest girl in the county.'" Kirsten's face scrunched together in confusion. "His words, not mine." She couldn't meet his eyes. "He's a boy, Kirsten, he's not a man."

Kirsten took a few deep breaths, channeling her anger. "Like you're some great man, Sandy. You're a sellout. Mayor of Newport, ha. Shouting orders from your high castle. Caring about nothing, nobody, but yourself. You're not a man either. At least, not the man I married."

"If I'm not the man you married, then why do I miss you so much? Sometimes I miss you so much it hurts. I'll see you across the room and just want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. Why do I feel that way? Why do I still dream about you?"

"Because we, occasionally, transform back into those people we were. Parts of our hearts belong to each other, Sandy. They always will. That part of me will always love you for you, and another part cares for you because you are the father of my child. But the rest of me is not the Kirsten Nichol you met at college or the Kirsten you married. I'm Kirsten Cooper now." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "And she can't be with Sandy Cohen, mayor of Newport."

Sandy longed to cross the room and wipe away her tears but a force greater than either of them kept him in his place. He stood helpless with his hands by his side, simply watching Kirsten.

"I'm sorry but this was a mistake. It can't happen again." She wiped her eyes. "I have to go."


	4. Dealing

**A/N : **This chapter is dedicated to **SandyKirsten**! Congrats on that little one! Too cute!

This chapter jumps location a lot so I hope it's easy to follow.

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing, even less in this chapter than most of my works. You'll see what I mean.

_The Cooper (Jimmy and Kirsten) residence_

It had been a month since the 'altercation', as Kirsten had mentally dubbed it, afraid that if she used the real word she might end up saying it out loud. A month since she had seen or spoken to Sandy. She could not face him. She hated feeling nervous and vulnerable around him. Of course that had been the case ever since they had started dating.

Kirsten Nichol wasn't used to having such little control over her own actions and emotions. Her father's approach to life had taught her that to be a success you needed to be able to keep a certain distance from everything including others. But when she met the handsome senior with the gorgeous blue eyes, all her Nichol training wanted to fly away. Kirsten tried to hold tightly to it, going so far as contemplating kicking Sandy out of the room when she was in labor with Seth.

"Nobody should see you like this." She could hear her father saying. But she didn't take his advice and Sandy held her hand tightly as she experienced the worst pain of her life.

Kirsten smiled to herself thinking of that day. One of her best memories. She stood under the hot spray of the shower, thinking back on the past, how happy she'd once been. How happy they had all been.

"Morning, beautiful!"

Then it was back to reality. Kirsten sighed sadly as her husband broke her reverie.

"Morning," she mumbled back, glad Jimmy wasn't particularly perceptive. He hadn't said anything else and Kirsten returned to enjoying the warmth of the water before something clicked and her eyes shot open. Her throat dried up as she considered the possibility that Jimmy might join her in the shower at any moment. She didn't want to have to dodge his advances yet again. Quickly, she turned toward the shower controls. As she pressed down on the lever and the spray turned into a trickle, Jimmy stepped into the shower.

"Oh," he started.

"Sorry," she said simply before thinking again and adding, "Wish you'd been here earlier." She knew it'd help with appearances if she made an extra effort like touch his check but she couldn't even manage that.

She walked away, bundling up in a fluffy blue towel. She marveled at how easy it had always been to keep things from him. She hadn't let him touch her since the 'altercation'. Actually, they hadn't slept together since before then. But Kirsten couldn't even think about being with Jimmy like that after what she'd done. It wasn't some moral reason; it was purely selfish. Pure and simple, Sandy was better than Jimmy. Kirsten knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from making every comparison imaginable and doing so would only depress her.

Several minutes later, back in his clothes, Jimmy exited the bathroom. His face was set in a small scowl as he pouted. Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang and he left to answer it. Kirsten knew who it would be. The party started at 7 and the workers were scheduled to arrive at 11. Kirsten looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11:15. Of course they were late; she couldn't count on anyone.

She rolled her eyes before heading back to the bathroom to do her hair; Jimmy's scowling expression still in her mind. She couldn't help but think of the expression he would wear if he knew what she had done. A small pang of guilt and sadness surprised her as it entered her heart.

An hour later, looking as perfect as she could manage, she glided toward her kitchen. She walked past the foyer as Seth was heading toward the door to go to work at the comic book store.

"Party's at 7, Seth," she called to him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something as his hand pulled on the door handle.

"Oh, Mom," he called out suddenly. Kirsten stopped and turned to face him. "Dad told me to tell my mother that she can't avoid him forever. Mind passing that along?" He didn't wait for any response. Kirsten watched his back as he shut the door firmly behind him.

She and Sandy often, though it was unfair, used Seth as a middleman. It took just a few months before Seth gave up trying to decipher any messages and just played his role as bored courier. So naturally, he thought nothing of Sandy's latest message.

A dull pain made its way through her heart at the thought of who her little boy used to be. _What if we'd never came to this town?_ She let herself think before shaking it off.

As she finally made her way to the kitchen, the workers all kept their eyes on her. The company knew only to send veterans to the Cooper household. They would know exactly who to avoid eye contact with: Mrs. Cooper to be specific. Never get in her way; never speak to her unless she very directly asks you to do so. Those were the understood rules.

Given these restrictions, Kirsten could not have been more shocked when she saw some guy poking his head into the pool house.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, her heels clacking against the tile as she made her way out to the backyard.

Kirsten sighed to herself, wondering how hard it was for people to follow simple instructions. She confronted the young guy snooping in her home gym. He didn't look particularly shady but she had grown up here. She knew kids of this age, knew what trouble they were capable of getting into. Who knew what his intentions were. When he mentioned Seth, she had to admit she was intrigued that her son had a friend who looked like this boy. Muscular, handsome, athletic, no interest in comic books by the look of him.

But she really didn't have time for this; she had a party to throw.

_The Yacht Club_

Sandy really did not want to be at this political rally today. Though he could not admit it to anyone, he was feeling very anxious about the party at Kirsten's house. He felt torn in hundreds of different directions. He was excited to watch Kirsten squirm. But scared that she might just ignore him. Or worse, she might cling to Jimmy and hang all over him all night.

At times, he wanted to fight and exchange insults with her but other times, he wanted to pin her in a closet and never talk again.

It was impossible to know what would happen at the party tonight. But Sandy's mind continued to run wild and refused to focus on the rally. So Sandy turned on auto-pilot and no one could tell the difference.

He was shocked when a young guy met him at the door. He seemed completely normal but then he started talking. Sandy tried to keep up with what this guy was saying but he was failing until the mention of Kirsten. He could not control himself as a protective feeling encompassed him. He politely but firmly told the guy to buzz off and leave his family alone. As he walked away, Sandy wondered how many men would still consider their ex-wife family.

_Back at the Cooper house_

Kirsten rolled her eyes as she caught sight of this boy back in her house. How hard could it be to find Seth? There were only a few places he would be.

As she spoke to the kid, she asked Jimmy to bring her a glass of wine. Upon hearing him approach, she silently sighed in relief. She could definitely use a buzz for today and on into the night. She accepted the kiss Jimmy placed on her cheek, though not as eagerly as she accepted the chardonnay.

She was surprised when the kid addressed Jimmy so directly. Especially when he did not recognize the boy.

Kirsten slightly cringed when Jimmy invited him to the party. She didn't trust this guy in her home and how could she? He'd been nothing but weird.

Kirsten looked at her husband one again before turning to leave. She recalled the smile he'd given her. She wondered if he suspected something before shaking the thought from her head.

_The Cohen (Sandy and Julie) residence_

Sandy chuckled and shook his head as he watched his wife on the news.

"_You're quite the philanthropist."_

…

"_Yes… and I help people."_

Undeniably, Julie had changed since he'd first met her. But occasionally, the old Julie would reappear, ditsy as ever.

Marrying her had been quite the strategic career move. Nothing to help the campaign of a newly divorced man like marrying the county's grieving mother. Their relationship was depressing if Sandy thought about it. So, he simply did not.

He'd never imagined he'd marry a woman for where it would get him. He'd also never imagined that he'd lose interest in sex. But, despite years of marriage, it was still weird between him and Julie. Then again, their relationship had never been about that.

Therefore, keeping himself away from her after his evening with Kirsten was no big deal. Julie didn't notice a thing.

As she walked him out to his car, his mind tried to stay away from his ex. However, when Julie brought up the party, she brought back all his questions and concerns about tonight.

"Honestly, I don't know how you were ever married to that ice queen."

"Well, we were different people back then," he quoted Kirsten painfully.

_Back at the Cooper's_

Sandy pressed the familiar button and waited. Despite all the years passed since he had lived there, it still felt like ringing the doorbell to his own house.

Kirsten opened the door and saw Sandy standing there with Julie behind him, speaking sternly to the valet.

"Sandy. Hey," she said before realizing how odd her voice sounded considering they usually just glared at one another.

Julie finished with the valet and approached the door. Sandy was simply looking at Kirsten, not sure how to react.

"Kirsten. The house looks amazing. Not that anyone would expect less from you."

"Oh, thanks, Julie. So glad you could make it." Kirsten looked back at Sandy. "You too, Sandy."

Julie's approach had snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah. The bar still where it used to be?" He asked as he strode past her into the house. "With your constant renovating it's impossible to keep track."

"Yeah, it's still there," she said, trying not to smirk at his attempt at an insult.

After an hour of odd looks, Sandy finally found Kirsten alone. She was in a room that had been added to the house in her last renovation. It hung off the informal dining room and faced the ocean. It was her office. He entered, announcing his presence with a tiny hello. She turned from the window and smiled at him through the dim light. Her beauty took his breath away.

"In the past month, I'd forgotten how beautiful you are…" Kirsten blushed.

"On Jimmy's arm." He continued. "Gorgeous," he finished sarcastically. Kirsten's cheeks lost their pink hue.

"Well, Julie looks lovely wrapped around all those younger guys," she pointed toward Julie, who was giggling with a glass of champagne in one hand while her other hand slid down a younger guy's back for a not-so-subtle ass graze.

Sandy turned to look at his wife, and then turned back to his ex-wife before responding. "Better them than me."

"How romantic," Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"Mine and Julie's relationship has never been about the physical. Surely, you could have figured that out."

"So I suppose you've had your own… extra-curricular activities then?"

Sandy chuckled. "No, definitely not. Affairs aren't recommended on election year."

"So, no sex. Definitely not the Sandy Cohen I married."

"Well, I've got my old friend," he waved his right hand at her.

"Ugh," she grimaced dramatically.

"I'll admit it had been a while but we got reacquainted nicely," he winked at her.

She grinned at him before turning to look back out the window. He got closer to her until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"It's weird seeing you clothed."

"Sandy!" she hissed.

"No one can hear us," he assured her, pausing for a moment. "I know you picked this dress on purpose." The front of it was cut so her legs could be shown off. She knew Sandy loved her legs. His hand reached down and began bunching up the fabric.

"Maybe I did," she answered breathlessly as his fingertips grazed her skin. Sandy had finally gotten the hem to her upper thigh when a voice interrupted.

"Mom? Dad?" Seth called from the doorway.

Kirsten's hand flew to her dress pushing it back down.

"Hey, son," Sandy started.

"What, uh, what are you guys doing?"

"You know, bickering as usual," Sandy answered.

Thick though his parents thought he was, Seth was perceptive. Their faces weren't set in a scowl, their tones weren't harsh, and his dad was doing all the talking.

Something was up.

"I'm just here to tell you I'm home, passed out in my bed." He turned to go to his room.

"Seth, wait," Kirsten called, going after him. "Why won't you stay?"

"Because. I don't like these people and they don't like me. Never have, never will."

"It would mean a lot to me for you to be down here. It would be good for the family."

"C'mon, Mom, just say what you mean. It would mean a lot to the company for me to be down here and it would be good for your career."

Kirsten looked at him with a pleading look. "Summer will be here."

Seth glared at her last ditch effort, which was a pathetic one, the last reason he'd want to stay at this party. "Bye."

"Seth. Please."

"I already told you, I'm not going to your stupid party."

"Because Summer Roberts is going to be here? Since when are you avoiding her?"

"Since she got engaged to that burly ding-dong. You have fun." He started up the stairs before stopping and turning back to his mother, who was still looking up at him. "You know, just now, it kinda felt like it used to be. How I'd walk in on you and Dad being highly inappropriate."

"Well, we weren't. And those days are long gone, Seth."

"Funny. What once made me ralph is the one thing I wish I had back." He didn't wait for a response as he turned and headed upstairs, leaving Kirsten to think about what her son had said.

"Hey! It's a great party." Kirsten was startled by a young girl as she browsed the food table.

She couldn't hide her curiosity as she discovered the girl worked for Sandy. She could not help but wonder what inside information this girl could provide.

"How…" is he?, her mind finished but Kirsten knew she couldn't ask that. Way too suspicious. "Well… what's that like?"

Kirsten wasn't prepared for the answer and was left dumbfounded.

"Honestly, it's amazing that anything ever gets done. What with the mayor moping and crying all day about how he's still in love with his ex-wife."

Kirsten couldn't believe it. Still in love with her.

Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe a bigger part of their hearts belonged to one another. Maybe their old selves were still there somewhere.

This day was borderline one of the oddest ones Sandy had ever experienced. Another oddball, this time a young lady, had approached him and started talking about his ex-wife. He tried to dismiss her, afraid to say anything for fear of somehow saying too much.

Then she said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Mail truck!"

The thought of the amazing times in that truck caused Sandy to track Kirsten down. She was by the grill when he found her.

"Hi, Kirsten," his tone was softer than it had been in quite some time.

"Hi," she answered, her tone just as soft. She smiled when their eyes met.

"I, uh, I know you said you were tired of the subject…" She didn't stop him so he continued. "The other day kind of reminded me of the old mail truck days."

Sandy couldn't believe how much Kirsten's smile grew.

"The mail truck…" She said with such fondness in her voice. "Loved that truck."

"What?" Sandy exclaimed with a laugh. "It took me a month and a half to get you to agree to live in the mail truck!"

"Well, yeah. But Sandy, could you blame me? It was a freaking mail truck! A mail truck! Name one other person who lived in the back of a mail truck. Or any truck for that matter."

"Hey! Plenty of convicts live out of their trucks."

"Wow, Cohen. That's some weak defense."

"What can I say? I'm out of practice."

Kirsten smiled at him before her eyes clouded once again with nostalgia. "Some of my fondest memories come from that mail truck."

"Mine too."

"We didn't fool our son earlier by the way. When he nearly caught us, I mean."

"I'm out of practice with that, too." Their eyes locked and there were so many things they wanted to say to each other.

But before they could try to figure out how, Kirsten noticed Jimmy, Julie, and Summer's fiancé walking out of the master bathroom on the way to the living room.

"That's odd," she mentioned. Sandy followed her gaze and saw what she meant.

"Hmm," he mumbled as they walked toward the living room.

Immediately, Sandy demanded to know what was going on. Then rather wish he hadn't. How could Julie get caught? Didn't she know what that could do for his re-election?

He scoffed quietly at her when she merely thought that he was upset about her infidelity. Surely, she could not actually think he did not know about her affairs.

Before he could correct her, she was attacking his time with Kirsten.

"What're you doing with Ms. Queen of the North over here?"

Sandy was about to defend Kirsten when she said something that baffled him.

"Don't you know?" Kirsten started. "He spends all day crying about me at the office." Her heart was still racing at the thought that he might still be in love with her. She tried to keep her composure.

Sandy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion but tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everybody knows, Sandy."

He tried not to scoff at her. "In the same way that everybody knows how you go on and on about… the mail truck?" He whispered the last few words.

Kirsten couldn't be more outraged. "I never told anybody about the mail truck," she hissed at him. The mail truck was personal and private. He should know that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. It was just like him to ruin the good night they were having by being a jackass. She could have ripped into him right there. Before she could say anything else, the odd girl from earlier walked into the room.

"Well, not according to her," Sandy said.

"Well, she's the girl who told me you spend all day crying."

Both Sandy and Kirsten were definitely ready for some answers from this young lady. They were surprised when the odd boy from earlier reappeared beside her. Sandy finally demanded that they explain what was going on.

The girl, Taylor the boy had called her, was about to start talking but feigned dizziness and disappeared. Finally, her boyfriend reappeared and started explaining things.

"The truth is that each of you saved my life just by being who you are. And right now, none of you are who you are."

Sandy was, once again, having a hard time following this guy but he kept listening. They listened to him talk to Summer and Seth. But it wasn't until the guy addressed Kirsten that Sandy thought the guy might not be totally nuts.

"You may like your chardonnay, but I got news for you, it doesn't like you back."

Sandy had always hated to see Kirsten drown herself in alcohol. The young guy then reminded them all of the Sandy Cohen he used to be.

"You don't wanna be mayor. You're all about saving the little guy."

Kirsten missed that man. The crusader Sandy had been when she met him

"What you two are best at is being married to each other."

After that statement, they couldn't help but look at one another. They heard the boy's pleas as he was escorted away.

"Um, I don't know who that guy thinks he is telling my wife she should be married to someone else." Jimmy said before realizing he was talking to himself. Neither Sandy nor Kirsten had even heard him.

Kirsten could not take her eyes off of Sandy. His deep blue eyes held hers relentlessly. That boy's words repeated in her head.

"_What you two are best at is being married to one another."_

Jimmy noticed their wordless exchange. "Um…Kirsten?"

She did not respond and Sandy took a step toward her, ignoring the fact that Julie and Jimmy were watching intently.

Kirsten stopped him before he could even start. "Sandy, just because some stranger says we belong together doesn't make it true. It doesn't change anything."

"Perfect timing though, isn't it?" Sandy pushed vaguely.

Kirsten, forgetting that they weren't alone, responded. "Sandy, the other day was amazing, but…"

"Wait. What?" Jimmy cut her off, moving to stand between Sandy and Kirsten, staring at his red-faced wife. "What day? What was amazing?" Her silence and refusal to meet his eyes made Jimmy's heart drop.

"No. Way." Julie said, no hurt in her voice, only amusement.

Jimmy turned to Sandy. "You slept with my wife?"

"Well, in all fairness, you did the same thing to me when she was my wife. So, really it all comes out in the wash," Sandy answered, smugly.

"We never had sex before you two were divorced. Kirsten has told you that."

"Well, I can't trust her on the subject." Kirsten looked up at Sandy, glaring. "It might not have been all that memorable." Kirsten rolled her eyes, knowing where Sandy was headed. "Based on the noises she was making with me, you must not be all that great."

Jimmy started to move toward Sandy. "You son of a b…" Kirsten grabbed his arm trying to stop him from getting himself hurt. He turned back toward her, ripping his arm out of her grasp, recoiling as if touched by fire. "Don't touch me."

"No. Way." Julie repeated, the oddest grin on her face.

"Julie! How in the hell are you amused by this?" Jimmy demanded. "Your hypocritical husband was just upset by your infidelity but he's been sleeping with my wife!"

"Oh, c'mon, Jimmy. Out of the four of us, do you really think that Sandy and I are the soul mates? Or even, that you and Kirsten are? Come on. It's the two of them. It's always been Sandy and Kirsten."

Jimmy looked from Julie back to Sandy before finally looking back at Kirsten, the hurt evident on his face. Kirsten hated to see the hurt there but it didn't affect her as much as she knew it should.

"I can't be here anymore," he said and stalked off to the master bedroom.

Sandy looked back at Kirsten with that gaze of his. For the two of them, they were the only ones in the room.

"Um, I guess I'll just have the papers written up Monday," Julie offered before realizing that the only people paying attention to her were the nosy Newpsies. She shrugged. "You two have fun," she said once again to nobody before walking toward the bar, rather excited about the new freedom of being single.

"Let's go to my office and… talk," Kirsten struggled to say the word. They wordlessly made their way through the kitchen and into her office. Sandy shut the door and flipped the lock. He turned around and stared deeply into her eyes for a second before pulling her into him and kissing her deeply.

Kirsten moaned into his mouth, surprised by the passion with which he was kissing her. She honestly had meant for them to talk when she had suggested it. However, she certainly wasn't going to stop him from doing this to her.

He led her backwards until she ran into her desk. He quickly lifted her onto it and got even closer to her. Her hands ran through his dark hair and she pulled him further onto her.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him breathlessly. His now free mouth moved to her neck.

"What are we doing?" She asked, panting.

"I figured that was a question I wouldn't have to answer."

"I mean, what are we? What are we going to do?" He looked up at her, a bit confused. "I mean, what happens? Do we start dating?"

Sandy chuckled. "We were married for almost 20 years. What wouldn't I know about you? How much could you have changed over the past three years?"

He returned his kisses to her neck. "Your favorite color is blue but you lie now and say it's red. You still love the musical styling of Duran Duran. You love having your feet massaged and when I do this…" His mouth latched onto that certain spot on her neck and Kirsten's legs tightened around his waist. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she made an almost pained noise. "You do that." Sandy finished with a large grin.

Kirsten was gasping for air. "I love it when you do that."

"I know," he said before kissing her playfully on the lips.

"Well, when you get back, we can finish this and then maybe we'll talk afterwards."

"Get back?" He asked. "From where?"

"You should probably go help that boy. He didn't really do anything wrong. If anything, he was helpful." Sandy stared at her with a look that made her blush. "What?" She asked.

"It's just… that's the nicest thing I've heard you say in a long time."

"Well, the nice version of me is in there somewhere," she said with a small smile.

"I hope so," he told her gently.

He found her hands with his and squeezed them. He leaned in to kiss her softly with the promise of returning. Kirsten smiled at him as he headed for the door.

She had been wrong about them being lost for good. She had been wrong when she told Seth that good times were gone forever.

Yes, perhaps she had been wrong this whole time. The thought made her smile feel permanent.

_Hope everyone liked this chapter. This should be the last chapter, unless I get inspired for some fluffy type of epilogue or something. But I really enjoyed writing Sandy and Kirsten in such disarray! So I hope you enjoyed reading! Watch for a new chapter of __**Mistletoe**__ next!_


End file.
